To Love a Dwarf
by Maiden of the Forests
Summary: Fili, Kili, and Tauriel all survive the Battle of Five Armies, and they all live happily ever after. But happy endings don't always come easily, and it seems that the only two people in Middle-Earth who like the idea of an elf and a dwarf being married are the elf and the dwarf. Kiliel AU with a fair amount of Fili and Kili brotherly love thrown in for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Anything you recognize is owned by J.R.R Tolkien and/or Peter Jackson. Every disclaimer is an obvious statement._

_**Author's Note: **__Yes, Tauriel finds Kili on the battlefield. So that means that no, Ravenhill did not play out the way it did in the movie. I'll leave you to speculate on how that affects the story of the Battle of Five Armies. It just seemed to work best for the flow of this story. Also, I am aware of the fact that this story starts almost exactly the same way my oneshot "Farewell" does. I have no excuse for this. _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The setting sun shed its red, early evening rays across the ruins of the battlefield. Bodies lay everywhere, some dead, some wounded, some still dying. Tauriel wanted nothing more than to shut her eyes to it all, but she knew she had to help—she would never forgive herself if she stood by and did nothing to alleviate some of this misery, this pain, this death.

Across the battlefield, tents for the wounded had sprung up as if my magic. It was towards one of these that Tauriel made her way, stepping around the bodies with both disgust and pity. Occasionally, she glanced down, in hopes of finding someone still alive in all this ruin and rubble. She couldn't help wondering what had happened to Kili. She shrank from the thought with something like reluctance, but it seemed to take root in her mind, and grow. Where was he now?

As these thoughts flitted through her mind, she noticed something at her feet that brought her to a stop. A small form, still, appearing lifeless—she recognized him, and ran forward, dropping to her knees. Kili. It was Kili. Blood seeped from his tunic in several places and his face was pale—too pale. Though unconscious, his hand lay closed around his sword. When she gently unclasped it and entwined his fingers in her own, he showed no response. His eyes remained closed, and his body limp. She felt her heart clench with worry.

"Kili," she said, softly at first, then a little louder, but still no response. She clasped his hand tightly, begging him silently to wake, to give her some sign that he was still alive. "Kili. Come back." There was a tone of command in her voice, as if she could wake him by her will alone. She placed a hand on his chest, feeling for his wounds. _Please let him yet live. _She had healed him once, could she do it again?

Her hand lingered over his heart. She stopped, and caught her breath. It was there. She felt it. A heartbeat. Slight, almost imperceptible, but it was there. He was alive.

She clasped his hand once more and stood. "I will return," she said softly, as if he could hear her. Then turning, she ran to the nearest tent and threw open the flap. Two women sat inside, sorting supplies.

"There's a…a dwarf," Tauriel began. "Near here. Very near. He's…badly wounded. I fear he will die if he's not tended to soon."

"I'll see that it's taken care of," one of the women said brusquely, pushing past Tauriel and out of the tent. The other woman sat placidly, still sorting bandages.

"Were you the one who came in just a bit ago asking if you could help?" she asked, still not looking up.

"No…" Tauriel couldn't quite keep the tone of puzzlement out of her voice. How many other elves had come in asking to help? "But I was going to…"

"Good. We need all the help we can get." The woman still didn't look up but seemed to know exactly what Tauriel was going to say next. "Go to the largest tent, just west of here. That is where they're keeping most of the wounded. They'll have need of your help."

"Thank you." Tauriel bowed her head in acknowledgement and stepped out of the tent. At least she would be doing something now—it would be a welcome distraction. From what, she didn't know; she only knew that she didn't want to think right now. She just wanted to do.

She was given a job as soon as she stepped inside the tent. No apparent consideration was given to the fact that she was an elf and a former captain of the guard—and for that she was glad. She didn't want any special recognition, she just wanted to help. The first job she was given was that of bringing more supplies; it seemed they were running out of bandages and ointment faster than they could be brought.

She was busy for the rest of the evening and well into the night, with barely a moment to think, which she was glad of. She didn't want to think of what would happen when the elves left. All she knew was that she would not be returning to Mirkwood with them. She barely had time to worry about Kili. She was kept busy running back and forth, fetching supplies, binding wounds, tending to the suffering. Some of the women seemed to appreciate her elven skill with her fingers, for she always seemed to be given wounds that needed the most delicate attention.

It was well into the middle of the night when she stepped out of the tent to fetch more supplies, half dreading seeing the battlefield eerily awash with moonlight, still covered in the bodies of the wounded and dying. She had just let the flap drop closed behind her when a shadowed figure caught her attention.

"Legolas?" She stopped and stood still as he approached.

"Tauriel!" he cried. "I've been searching for you for hours. I have come with a message from my father." He paused, and she started to speak, to ask what important message was, but stopped herself. Legolas continued a moment later. "I have been sent to tell you that you are no longer banished from our realm."

Tauriel's eyes widened in surprise, and she parted her lips to speak, then closed them. "Did he give a reason?" she finally managed to say, keeping her composure with difficulty. She could go home now. She could go back to Mirkwood.

She wasn't sure if she was glad or sorry.

"He gave me no reason, only a message." Legolas paused, and Tauriel, imagining the conversation to be over, turned. Legolas put a hand on her arm. "Tauriel," he said. "You have not been restored to your former position. You are no longer captain of the guard."

"Thank you…for bringing me his message." It was all Tauriel could say. "Now I must go. I have been sent for more supplies." She turned once more and didn't look back at her comrade, standing there in the dark, watching her leave. She felt like running, running away from this confusing news. Her mind whirled with conflicting thoughts and emotions as she made her way to the supply tent. She had just begun to grasp the idea of making a home somewhere else, of perhaps staying here in Dale for a time, of getting to know the great kingdom of Erebor, and its prince.

Kili. She hadn't seen him since she had found him on the battlefield. Where had they taken him? Shouldn't he have come in with the other wounded? Surely he hadn't…surely he was still alive. She swallowed back a lump in her throat and tried to push the thoughts away, to stay focused on the task at hand.

"The young, dark haired dwarf," she found herself saying as she entered the supply tent. "Do you know where they've taken him?"

"Oh, he's a critical case, he is," the woman replied, still sitting placidly, sorting supplies, just as she had been doing all night, it seemed. Did she ever look up from her work? "He's got a tent nearly to himself, he's wounded so bad. It takes a truly dire wound for _that_."

_Well that's reassuring. _Tauriel couldn't keep the bite of sarcasm from her thoughts. If the woman had meant to comfort her in any way, she had certainly failed. "Thank you, ma'am," she said, keeping her voice even with an effort. Retrieving the needed supplies from the tent, she turned and left. So Kili was a critical case. As she picked her way back across the battlefield, one thought settled in her mind and wouldn't let go.

She had to see him.

* * *

"You've been working nearly all the night, miss. Do take a rest."

Tauriel glanced outside and was surprised to see that it was nearly daylight. So she had been here all night then. Elves could work for days and never tire. She didn't need a rest. She didn't even want a rest. Or did she? She glanced out of the tent once again as the sun began to rise above the horizon. The battlefield didn't look so eerie now.

Perhaps a break would be welcome.

"Thank you," she found herself saying to the girl, who had tapped her on the shoulder a moment earlier. "If you have enough help, I will only take a short rest."

"Yes, yes, we have enough, you need one." The girl nodded quickly, seeming eager to please. Tauriel felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips at the girl's slightly awestruck expression. Placing a hand on her head and gently ruffling the girl's tousled brown hair, she said,

"Thank you, miss….what is your name?"

"Brigitta." The girl stared up at Tauriel, her eyes wide.

"Thank you, Brigitta." Tauriel patted the girl on the shoulder. "I will return shortly."

As Tauriel stepped out of the tent, she saw several small tents scattered about the battlefield. She remembered the woman's words to her the night before, and before she quite knew what she was doing, she found herself walking towards the closest of them. Perhaps one of them was the tent in which Kili was kept.

The first tent she looked into was the site of more supply sorting. One of the workers inside looked up and gave her a very strange look, though she never quite knew why. She backed out, wanting to apologize for interrupting but not quite sure what to say. She searched the battlefield, poking her head into every tent she could find. Some held critically wounded, some held supplies. She was just beginning to consider giving up when she pushed aside the flap of a tent and saw him lying there, among a very few others, an older woman by his side.

She just stood there for a moment, a little unsure of what to do or what to say. Kili was just as pale as he had been hours ago, but his wounds were bandaged and he appeared to be well cared for.

"No visitors," the woman snapped, without looking up. "I don't care if you're family, friend, or lover, come back later."

"Let me help," Tauriel said, stepping inside the tent. "I will do anything you ask of me."

The woman finally looked up. "Don't need help. No visitors. One nurse is good enough. Now go."

Tauriel bowed her head and began to back out of the tent. "Yes ma'am," she said, managing with effort to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. She wanted to tell the woman that what the wounded in this tent really needed was a more pleasant nurse, and she would be glad to relieve her of her position, but she said nothing. She couldn't keep the slight grin off her face as the thought occurred to her.

_I'll come back later, when she isn't guarding the tent like a dragon. _

Shortly thereafter, Tauriel found herself back in the large tent, helping once more. The more wounded were brought in, the more help they needed, and the less help they seemed to have. Many were still recovering from the dragon's attack, many too young, many too old. Most of the men were wounded in some way, or busy with the gruesome task of searching and clearing the battlefield of bodies. Many of the women and children were tired, and some wounded themselves. Tauriel was glad to relieve some of them of their duties, even if it was only a few.

She sat by a cot, busy with the task of caring for yet another wounded man, when two men entered, a stretcher between them. She barely looked up. She had seen this so many times during the night. But this one caught her attention. She finished binding the wound and stood. As the men entered, she saw that the one they carried was a dwarf.

It was Fili—Kili's brother.

"I will tend to this one," she said. "I know him."

"Very well." The woman in charge of the tent marked something off a list she held. "You tend to him." She directed the men to lay him on the nearest empty cot, of which there were increasingly few, and turned, directing her attention to the next problem at hand.

Tauriel was at Fili's side instantly. Calling for bandages and ointment, she swiftly began to examine his wounds. They were many, but not nearly as dire as his brother's. His eyes fluttered open just as she was finishing, and he tired to speak.

"Kili," he managed to say. "Where is my brother?"

"Kili is alive," Tauriel said gently, placing a hand on his arm. "Lie still. You're wounded." His lips parted to speak once again, and then his eyes closed, and his head fell limp on the pillow. Tauriel felt for a pulse, and sighed with relief. The last thing she wanted was to see Kili's brother die—and have to tell him. As she began once again to dress the young dwarf's wounds, worry stabbed at her heart. How many would never live to see the light of day?

* * *

_Well, I have this entire thing written out on my computer, so I should be posting regularly with no foreseeable interruptions. And also, I swear I'll give you some actual Kiliel scenes in the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **__To all the Thorin fans reading this, I offer a sincere apology. I wanted Fili to become king, and, well, what other way was there for that to happen? And besides, Kili and Tauriel never would have had even a chance with Thorin. _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The king under the mountain was dead.

They buried Thorin Oakenshield deep within the great halls of Erebor, bearing his body in state into the depths of the mountain. There was crypt there, carved with statues of old, the burial place of kings. The walls of stone rose high above them, and the chanting of the dwarves echoed off the towering ceilings.

Tauriel stood at the back of the party of elves, led by their king. She was surprised, and yet glad, that Thranduil had decided to attend the funeral of the dwarven king who had once been his enemy. She gazed about her in awe of the grandeur and majesty of the dwarves' once-great kingdom. The dwarven funeral chant lent a somberness to the great architecture, and she found herself wondering what these halls had been like years ago, filled with life and happiness. And she wondered if they would ever be like that again.

She never remembered much about that funeral, too mesmerized was she by the grandeur and the history and the memory that it held. She remembered wondering what it was like to live here, under hundreds of feet of mountain stone, and she wondered if the dwarves ever saw the sky.

_I could never live here, _she thought as the elves made their way from the great halls. _Never seeing the stars, with a mountain pressing down upon me. _

It was nighttime when they emerged from the broken gates of Erebor. Tauriel made her way back to the tents of the wounded, still marveling at very _grand_ the dwarves could be. Almost without thought, she found herself walking towards the tent that held Kili. When she realized, she didn't stop herself. Instead she threw open the flap and stepped inside.

Much to her relief, she found that the grumpy nurse was no longer there. Instead a young woman looked up at her with a smile, as if glad of the company. Tauriel returned the smile and walked softly the Kili's side, dropping to her knees beside his cot. A couple of candles burned, but otherwise the tent was dark. Tauriel reached out and took his hand, gently.

"Kili," she said softly. "I'm here." Yes, she was finally here. She had barely gotten a glimpse of him for the last two days, and now that she was finally here, in the dark, cool, candlelit tent, she felt she could stay by his side all night.

She never knew how long she sat there in silence, just holding his hand. The only thing interrupting the stillness was the sound of the others breathing in their sleep and the occasional soft padding of the young nurse's feet as she moved from one bed to the other. Tauriel examined the young dwarf's face for any signs of life. She saw none, but she knew he must yet live, for he would have been buried with his uncle today if he did not.

"Tauriel." The name came so softly she almost didn't hear it. She started, and leaned forward. Surely it had been her imagination—she must have imagined it. The fingers of the hand she was holding clasped softly around hers, and Kili's eyes fluttered open. "Tauriel," he began again, barely able to say the word.

"Kili," was all she could say. "Kili, you're awake."

"You came back to me," he murmured. Tauriel just looked at him for a moment, a slight smile touching her lips. He drew her hand closer to him as if to keep her there by his side forever. Raising her other hand, she brushed his dark hair away from his face.

"You're alive, Kili," she said. "You're going to live." Perhaps she only said it to reassure herself; but as she sat there in the candlelit tent, looking intently at his pale face and dark eyes, she knew it was true. He was alive; he was going to live.

She thought of something, and gently drew her hand from his. "I do not know how much longer I will be here, Kili," she said, hoping he heard. He turned his head ever so slightly, and his dark eyes met hers.

"You're going to leave me?" he mumbled.

"I wish I could stay," she said softly. She slipped her hand into her pocket, closing it around the round stone, fingering it. Drawing it from her pocket, she pressed it into his hand. "Keep it," she said. "It is yours."

"No." It seemed that Kili was struggling to get the next words out, and Tauriel watched, worry creasing her brow as he paused for breath, his lips parting, then closing, then parting again to speak. "No…" finally managed to say. "You keep it…" He paused for breath, then spoke again. "Keep it…remember…my promise…" His voice was now so low that Tauriel almost had to lean in to hear him. "My promise still holds," he murmured, and his eyes closed and he slipped into unconsciousness once more.

Tauriel just sat there for a moment, the runestone still clutched between his hand and hers. She stood, and gently fixing Kili's covers and moving his hand to a more comfortable position, she walked softly towards the flap of the tent. The women needed help in the large tent, and, she promised herself, she _would _come back. Saying a few quiet words to the girl, she lifted the flap and stepped out into the night.

She was startled to see a figure standing in shadow outside the tent. He turned, and she recognized him. "Legolas?" She looked away. Why was he here?

Legolas put a hand on her arm to stop her as she began to walk away. "We leave on the morrow," he said. "Be ready." He glanced toward the tent, and his meaning was clear. Be done with your dwarf.

Tauriel felt anger rising in her chest. "Leave?" she cried. "So soon? But there's still so many here—"

"It is my father's orders," Legolas said, and his tone sounded stiff, detached, as if he didn't like what he had to tell her.

"So he would leave while the people are still desperately in need of help?" Tauriel cried, her voice rising. All these people, exhausted, wounded, suffering, and the elves were just going to leave? "He would leave, and go back to his little kingdom, and isolate himself again? He refuses to stay long enough—"

"Tauriel," Legolas cut her off. "He did not immediately recall his army to the woodland realm. He has stayed here these last three days, allowing his people to help as they wished. He has given the people of Laketown food and supplies. Now he must return to his kingdom. Re reasonable, Tauriel."

Tauriel narrowed her eyes. "Be reasonable," she muttered. "I'll be reasonable. I'm going to do what I can before we leave." She pressed her lips together and turned away. As she pulled her arm from Legolas's grip, she realized she was still clutching the runestone. She felt her face redden, and not wanting him to see, she hastily shoved it deep into her pocket. Not daring to look back, she hastened back to the large tent, eager to get away from this new confusing news.

She felt her anger beginning subside as she walked. Why had she reacted so vehemently? She had never lashed out at her comrade like that before. Sliding her hand into her pocket, she clutched the runestone once again. Why had she left Kili's tent at all? Maybe if she had just stayed there all night she never would have heard the news. And then maybe the elves would have left her behind. Not that she wanted to be left behind. Or did she? She pressed her lips together, frustration and confusion creating a whirlpool of thoughts and emotions in her mind. She didn't know what she wanted.

* * *

_We leave on the morrow._

Tauriel stood by the flap of the tent as the sun peeked above the horizon. They were leaving today. She turned for a moment and looked back at the tent. There was still so much to be done. How long would it take these people to recover from all this devastation? And who would help them? The dwarves? She found herself slipping her hand into her pocket once again, and fingering the runestone. With a last glance at the large tent, she turned, and with purpose in her steps, walked towards a certain small tent on the edge of the battlefield.

The same young woman was tending those within, and smiled up at Tauriel when she entered.

"How is he?" Tauriel asked, keeping her voice low, knowing the girl would know of whom she spoke.

"Better," the girl replied. "He woke once this morning, and," she paused, "I believe he asked for you."

"May I see him?"

"Of course you may."

Tauriel walked softly the corner of the tent. His eyes remained closed but his faced seemed less pale—or was it only the morning light? All the same, she seemed to sense a life and vitality in him that she hadn't felt the night before. She found herself wondering if her presence here last night had brought him back to the world of the living—but that was too fanciful. He was recovering, and for that she was glad. Dropping to her knees, she took his hand once again.

It seemed to her, or perhaps it was only her imagination, that he smiled. A barely perceptible smile, but a smile nonetheless. She couldn't help smiling back, and wishing she never had to leave. "Kili," she said softly, careful not to disturb the others. "I've leaving today." There was no response, and his eyes remained closed. "Kili." She swallowed, and tried to keep the emotion from her voice. She was an officer, a former captain of the guard, she shouldn't be crying over a dwarf. "Remember me?" she said. "Please?" Her voice broke, and she turned away. She looked back, and, slowly, unwillingly, she stood. The elves would be leaving soon. Forcing herself to look away, she turned towards the entrance to the tent. Then she looked back, hoping he would open his eyes and see her one last time.

He didn't, but she stood there with uncertainty for a moment, unwilling to leave but feeling as if she should. The young woman stood, and was just beginning to speak when the flap of the tent opened and an elf entered.

"Tauriel." He spoke in the elvish tongue. "We are leaving."

Tauriel bowed her head in acknowledgment. "Yes my lord," she replied in kind, and turned away from Kili. As she followed the elf from the tent, she couldn't stop herself—she gave on last glance back, back to the corner where he lay. She froze, and caught her breath.

"Tauriel." The elf's tone was insistent. "Come."

Kili had woken. As Tauriel stood there, their eyes met and she smiled—a sad sort of smile, a farewell smile. He raised his hand just a bit, as if in a gesture of farewell, then let it drop. Tauriel wanted to say something, to tell him she didn't want to leave, to tell him how much she would miss him, but the elf's glance held impatience, and instead she turned, and walked from the tent, letting the flap drop behind her.

Sadly, she followed the elf across the battlefield and through the tents she had grown to know these last four days, to the city of Dale. She would never see these people again, any of them. She had never gotten a chance to tell Fili that his brother was recovering, and she had never gotten a chance to tell Kili the same. The walk to Dale seemed to take days, so oppressive was the sadness that hung over the battlefield still. Tauriel wished she could see it all, rebuilt and happy, and she wished this one glimpse of the world hadn't been her only glimpse.

The elven army was lined up to march, their king and their prince at their head. Thranduil acknowledged Tauriel and her elven guide with little more than a glance, and quickly gave the order to march. Out of the city they marched, the people watching them with a mixture of awe and sadness. Tauriel felt out of place now. She was the only one who had no position in Thranduil's guard. She wondered what kind of life she was returning to, and Kili's last glance lingered in her mind.

* * *

_So…um…I would like to apologize for the fact that I seem to have forgotten about Bilbo. Because…um…this is a little embarrassing…I kinda did. I just wrote the entire thing and then went back and read it and realized I didn't mention Bilbo once. And then…well…there wasn't any place to put him. Bilbo is one of my favorite characters ever. But I guess he just didn't find his way into this fanfiction? :P_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **__No, I didn't suddenly switch stories. I know I said this would be Kiliel, but it seems to have become almost as much about Fiili being king and Fili and Kili being brothers as it is about Kili and Tauriel. But hey, the world needs more of that anyway. ;) _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_I would be king. _

_King of Erebor. _

_King Under the Mountain. _

Fili paced from one side of his chamber to the other, unable to calm the whirlwind of thoughts and emotions that raced through his mind. It had been three days now—three days since he had received the news of his uncle's death, and the terrible finality of it had yet to settle in his mind. He remembered nearly nothing of the battle or its aftermath—some blurry images of the orcs rushing towards them, he was lying in a tent, had he seen an elf taking care of him? How strange. But the memories faded fast, and the only thing he knew was that they were all alive. All save his uncle. Kili had barely lived, they told him. He was almost glad he had been unconscious all that time. He would have worried about his brother.

He sat down, running his fingers through his mustache and beard, both of which were tangled an unkempt from three days of worry and sleepless nights of indecision. Should he take his rightful place as king or pass the role off to another? He was too young. He didn't know how to govern a kingdom. He didn't want to sit upon the throne Thorin would have sat upon. He didn't want to take his uncle's place. He swallowed back a lump that rose in his throat. What would he do without Thorin there to guide him? More importantly, what would Kili do? Young, reckless, irresponsible Kili. Kili needed Thorin.

Fili needed Thorin.

Fili stood and began to pace again. He had been scolded for spending too much time alone, for not seeking comfort and advice from those who could help him—but he needed to be alone. He had to make this decision alone. The thought of being king overwhelmed him. Dain was here. Dain would be a good king.

Hearing a noise at the doorway, he glanced up. Kili stood there, leaning against the stone doorpost, looking pale, not entirely stable, and very happy to be here. Glad of a distraction, Fili ran forward and threw his arms around his brother, patting him on the back. "Kili! It's good to see you on your feet."

Fili thought he saw just a hint of a smile on his brother's face. "I'm not really supposed to be," Kili said. "But Oin couldn't watch me every minute of the day!"

For the first time in the last three days, Fili found himself smiling—a small smile, and a reluctant one, but a smile nonetheless. He could always count on his brother to bring a smile to his face, even in these dark times. "He'll be terribly worried when he comes back and finds you gone." He couldn't keep the hint of mischief out of his voice.

"Oh, I'm sure he expected it," Kili shot back with a grin. "It's not like he doesn't know me." Then the smile faded slowly from his face and he looked at his brother, earnestness and an almost childlike innocence stamped on his features. "What are we going to do, Fili?" he asked.

Fili felt a pang of regret. Kili trusted him so. Could he be the strong one, for his brother's sake? "I don't know," he finally said. "But we'll get through this. We'll rebuild the kingdom and bring happiness and prosperity back to these halls." He slid an arm around his brother's shoulders and led him to a chair, gently helping him sit down. Kili was still too pale.

"Will you be king, Fili?" Kili asked the question Fili had been dreading. Fili turned away, not wanting his little brother who looked up to him to see the struggle playing across his features. "It's your rightful place," Kili said, trying to make Fili turn around and look at him. His natural enthusiasm began to get the better of him, and a small smile spread across his face. "Just think, Fili, ruler of all this!" He swept his arm around the room in an all-encompassing gesture.

"But that's just it, Kili." Fili shook his head. "I don't want to be ruler of 'all this'. I'm afraid of all this wealth, I don't like it and I don't want it. I'm afraid it will affect me like it…like it affected Thorin." His voice broke and he turned away again. How could he possibly be the leader he needed to be? How could he possibly take Thorin's place? He felt Kili's hand on his arm and turned.

"I'll be there for you." Kili looked earnestly up at his brother. He bit his lip, and stopped for a moment. "I'll always be there for you." He no longer smiled, but his dark eyes were filled with determination. He squeezed his brother's arm. He was the comforter now. Fili closed his eyes for a moment and let the grief he felt for Thorin wash over him.

"We'll get through this." Fili saw that Kili too was blinking back tears. He laid his head on Fili's arm and bit his lip again. "T…together," he managed to say. "It'll all be fine, won't it, Fili?"

"Yes. It'll be fine." Fili didn't trust himself to say more for a moment, only put an arm around his brother's shoulders. "We'll get through this," he finally said. "Together."

* * *

"He was gone, I tell you! Just gone. The lad'll be the death of himself, he will." Oin shook his head dolefully. "I tell him he's still too sick to get up, and what does he do? He leaves the minute I take my eyes off him. Reckless, foolhardy boy." Oin leaned back and looked at the cieling, his expression that of a long suffering, seldom obeyed parent. "This is what a doctor has to go through in life, lads," he said.

A couple of chuckles rippled around the table, and then there were silence again.

"Well lads," Gloin spoke up after a moment, "any more news about this business of kingship?"

"Has he made his decision, then?" Ori cried, stepping into the room just in time to catch the last of the older dwarf's words.

"Not that I know of," Balin said with a shake of his head. "I would be the last to force him. We all know Dain would be a fine king."

There was silence in the room once again. A few of the dwarves looked away, clearly remembering their fallen leader. There was a sound of footsteps in the hallway and every head turned as Fili entered the room, his face serious and a purpose in his step. There was an air of regality about him, and the other dwarves found themselves rising to their feet in honor of their prince.

"I have made my decision," Fili said. "I will take my rightful place as king."

* * *

The ceremony was a simple one, made somber by the recent events. Fili stood before the throne, looking out at the crowd of dwarves before him. There were so many of them—and more to come. His kingdom would be large. Dwarves would come from all corners of Middle-Earth to rebuild the kingdom of Erebor. And over all this, he would be king. Dressed in the robes of royalty, he felt odd and not at all like himself. No longer was he the carefree prince-to-be—he was king. It was a strange feeling, and one he wasn't sure he liked.

As the oldest and wisest of the company and unofficial minister, Balin held the crown. The many dwarves stood in silence, paying honor and respect to their new king. Fili spoke the ancient words of promise, vowing in the dwarven tongue to protect and to always do what was best for his kingdom, to serve his people, and to be faithful to his position to the end. Balin placed the crown on his head, and he ascended to the throne.

"Long live the king!" The echoes of the shout lingered long about the hall. Fili stood by the throne, somehow unwilling to take his seat. "Long live King Fili, King under the mountain!" the people shouted again, and Fili saw Kili standing near the front, his dark eyes filled with earnestness, obviously trying as hard as he could to smile for his brother. Fili couldn't help smiling back. Somehow his little brother's presence always seemed to bring a smile to his face, even in times like these.

Another cheer rippled through the people, and then somber silence seemed to reign. Fili bowed his head.

"My people," he finally said, forming the words carefully in his mind. "I have very few words to say on this occasion." He paused. "I can only say that I will try my best to fill the place of one whose crown I am barely worthy to bear. My uncle, my friend, my king." His voice broke, and he looked away. "I will try my best to bring life and happiness back to these dead halls. I will try to be the king my Uncle Thorin would have been." He tried to smile. "Now let us have a feast, and let us raise a glass in honor of our fallen leader. And let us celebrate the future of Erebor!" A cheer went up from the people, and Fili finally found himself ascending and sitting on the throne. As he looked out over the sea of faces in front of him, he found himself vowing silently to do just what he had said—to bring life and happiness back to these halls in spite of all.

* * *

"So you're king now." The people had filtered out of the hall and only Fili and Kili were left how, Kili standing by the throne.

"Yes. I'm king now." Fili found that he didn't know quite what else to say.

"You're king now." Kili didn't smile as much this time, and he looked up at his brother with something like awe on his face. "I can hardly believe it."

"Oh, don't! Please don't." Fili stepped down from the throne and put his arm around Kili's shoulders, practically shaking him. "You're my little brother, do you understand? You're not my subject, and you never will be. You'll always be my little brother."

"And you'll always be my big brother." Kili smiled slightly, and this time it was a real smile, not a forced one. "And I'll always look up to you, whether you're king or not."

Taking hold of his crown, Fili lifted it from his head and set it on the throne. With a gentle smile, he squeezed Kili's shoulders, pulling him closer. "We'll always be brothers."

* * *

_Whoa there. I literally almost cried reading over this again. I guess if the author can make herself cry, I've been successful, hmm?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **__And here we have Dis, mother of Fili and Kili. I hope you like her! _

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Over the next few months, dwarves began to pour into Erebor from all corners of the world. Sometimes they came in huge crowds, sometimes in small parties, sometimes only one by one. It seemed to Kili that Fili was everywhere at once—except with him. Slowly, Erebor began to become a living kingdom again, whose halls were indeed filled with life and happiness. But the progress was slow. First there was the job of cleaning. The place was simply caked in dust. And the gold. Oh, the gold. That was a job so huge that even Kili, with his ever-present optimism, couldn't see an end to it. Great halls filled with so much gold it made one's head spin. Sometimes Kili just wished he could escape from everything and be Fili's little brother again. He rarely saw Fili now. His brother was much too busy with the job of being king of Erebor, and quite a job it was.

Much as he missed Fili's attention, he always seemed to find something good in his life. He loved meeting every new dwarf that arrived, and seeing old friends again. As crown prince of Erebor, he had things to do and people to meet, and he made it his mission to thoroughly enjoy the position.

But though the kingdom was happy, Thorin's tomb still sat deep within Erebor, often visited, never far from the thoughts of those who had known him. Thorin Oakenshield had truly passed into legend, never to be forgotten for generations to come.

Kili lingered in a corridor one day, finally alone after a busy day. Hearing footsteps echoing off the stone walls, he turned to see his brother approaching. Unable to keep the smile off his face, he ran forward to greet him. Maybe Fili had finally got some free time to spend with him.

He nearly ran into his brother and skidded to a stop, laughing at his own clumsiness. "Were you trying to find me?" he asked.

Fili's features wore what could only be described as a mysterious expression. "Someone's here," he said.

Kili narrowed his eyes and the smile dropped from his face. "Who?" he asked, a sudden, wild, and unrealistic hope springing to his heart. No. That couldn't be.

A smile spread across his brother's face. "Come with me," he said, taking Kili's hand and practically pulling him along after him. They rounded a corner and emerged into large room near the front gate of Erebor, in the middle of which stood a small group of dwarves. At the front of the group was a sturdy looking dark haired dwarf woman, carrying a large traveling pack.

"Mother!" Kili cried, running forward and throwing his arms around her neck. She enveloped him in her strong embrace, laughing and kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh Kili, Kili, still the same impulsive lad," she murmured in his ear. Peeling his arms from about her neck, she stepped back and looked him up and down. "And you haven't grown a bit."

Kili pretended to pout. "Mother," he exclaimed, trying to look insulted. "After a journey like this, you say I'm still only a boy?"

Dis reached forward and stroked Kili's slight beard. "Grow a proper beard and then you'll no longer be a boy."

Kili glowered, but just a hint of a smile peeked out at the corners of his mouth. "It's not my fault."

Dis pulled him into an embrace again, smiling and stroking his dark hair. "It's good to see you again, my little Kili," she said.

_Little Kili. _He couldn't keep back the grin that spread across his face. His mother was back, with all her teasing and affection and her undeniable presence. This was her way of telling him that she had missed him, that she had worried, that she was gladder than ever she had been to see him again. He squeezed her tight in a giant dwarf-hug and leaned his head on her shoulder. He knew he must be just as glad to see her as she was to see him.

Dis swiftly took charge, running things in Erebor just as if it were her own household. Fili was her king, and though his mother, she paid his position proper respect. But, as some observed, the sorting of gold had become a fair bit more organized since she had arrived. It seemed to Kili that Fili was half glad of her interference. At any rate, it gave him more time to spend with his brother, and for that he was certainly glad.

But having their mother with them was not all motherly advice and hugs and kisses. Sometimes she chose to bring up awkward subjects.

"It is your responsibility as heirs to bear the next king of Erebor," she said one day as she sat together with them in Fili's royal chamber. "One of you must marry."

Kili dropped his gaze, as did Fili.

"Mother, I'm much too young," protested Fili. "And besides, I don't have time for a wife."

"You were not too young to become king," Dis said matter-of-factly. "You're not too young to marry. Any young dwarf lass would be honored to be your wife. And you're shaping up to be quiet a handsome lad; I'm sure there will be dozens of dwarrowdames looking for your attention."

"Well, if there are, they're certainly not doing a very good job of it," Fili said, laughing awkwardly. "I haven't seen any of them."

Dis laughed and turned to her younger son. "Remember what I told you, Kili? Grow a proper beard and there'll be many a dwarf lass simply yearning to catch your attention."

Kili turned away, refusing to look his mother in the eyes. How could she speak to him of marriage? "Mother, I…" he began, and then he stopped. How could he tell her of Tauriel? He didn't dare. He could never marry a dwarf lass. And besides, his mother was right. As long as he was the most unattractive dwarf in the family, he would never catch their interest anyway. He sighed and bit his lip. He didn't know if Tauriel had loved him. He liked to think she did. But, she, an elf, truly loving him, a dwarf? Such a thing had never happened, and the idea was really quite unthinkable.

"Kili?" His mother's voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he felt himself beginning to flush.

"I'm sorry, mother," he said, trying to laugh lightly, and failing. "I was…lost in thought."

"I saw that." She patted him on the shoulder with a smile and rose. "Don't you worry, my lad, you'll marry soon enough."

Kili shook his head, and turning, he walked from the room as quickly as he could.

_No. _

_No I won't. _

His mother's words refused to leave his mind. He couldn't sleep that night for thinking of them. Did she really expect him to marry? Of course she did, she couldn't possibly know. She had meant what she said with the best of intentions, that he knew. But she was wrong. He would not 'marry soon enough'. He would never marry.

He wandered the halls aimlessly the next day, feeling significantly less enthusiastic than he usually did. His mother's words had bothered him more than he dared admit—and had forced him to think of something he had avoided thinking of all these months for fear he would slip into sadness again. He _wanted _to love his life here, and he _did. _So why did he suddenly feel so out of place?

Female voices caught his attention, and he stopped. They seemed to be standing just around a corner from him, and somehow Kili couldn't help listening, though he knew he shouldn't.

"…and the prince, the king's brother, have you met him?" one of them was saying.

"Not yet, though he seems to have made it his goal to meet every dwarf in the kingdom!" the other said with something close a giggle. "He's quiet the friendly lad, is he not?"

"Friendly? Oh, certainly, yes. But," she lowered her voice as if telling a secret, "I've seen handsomer dwarves."

"Oh no," said the other in the same conspiratorial tone. "He's most certainly not a handsome dwarf. I've seen better beards on our dames! But I don't suppose his brother would like to hear me say that. I've heard he's fiercely protective of him."

Kili was never quite sure how it happened, but somehow he ended up sprawled on his bed, staring up at the celling, the words, _he's certainly not a handsome dwarf _running through his mind. So he was right—dwarf women scoffed at his beard and didn't think him handsome. He'd always known that. So why did it insult him so much? Rolling over, he slid his feet to the floor. He needed to talk to Fili.

He stopped. No. He didn't. He didn't need to talk to Fili. Sitting back down, he stared at the wall, or rather, he stared past the wall. He didn't want to talk to Fili. A subject like this would take the conversation places he didn't want to go.

Like Tauriel.

He couldn't seem to stop himself. He had avoided this for months. He didn't want to think of her, he didn't want to miss her. But as he sat there, he could help it. The memories flooded back, and with them, feelings and thoughts he never wanted feel or think again. He had been alone, the only one awake that night. He was bored. And then, such a beautiful distraction from his boredom he almost forgot he was a captive of his enemies. For she was an elf who was most certainly not his enemy. He had seen her through a haze that last night in the tent. Half-conscious, nearly overcome by his wounds, and she was there, holding his hand. He had told her his promise still held—and it did. He would never give his love to another, that he knew.

And there was another thing he knew.

He would never see her again.

* * *

Fili was worried.

His brother hadn't been himself lately. Oh, he had _seemed _just as happy and optimistic as he had ever been, but Fili knew him too well to stop there. There was something not right about Kili, and it worried him greatly. He seemed to be spending more time by himself lately. He didn't talk as much to Fili or his mother. Sometimes his smiles seemed forced and his optimism cracked. He wasn't quite the friendly lad Fili knew him to be.

_I'm the one who should be unhappy, _Fili thought to himself one day. _I'm the one who has all the responsibility. I'm the one who sees what a mess Erebor really is. _And it was a mess—slightly less of a mess than it had been when they had arrived, but a mess nonetheless.

"I'll talk to him," Fili had offered in response to his mother's query. And he certainly meant to. But it was so hard to find the time—or maybe he was just making excuses. At any rate, there didn't seem to be any pressing matters taking up his time at the moment, so he lifted his crown from his head and set it at his side. They were brothers, only brothers, and he didn't like to speak to Kili as king to subject. He strode towards his brother's room.

"Kili." Kili looked up from his bed where he had been laying, face buried in the pillow, as Fili entered the room. "Kili, can we talk?"

"I'd rather not." Kili buried his head in his pillow again.

"Kili." Fili sat on the side of the bed and poked his brother in the side, forcing him to roll over. "Kili, I'm going to talk to you whether you're going to listen or not."

Kili looked up again. "What is it?"

"Kili, something's happened lately." Seeing the look of puzzlement on Kili's face, Fili continued, "Yes, I've noticed. You're not the Kili I know. You've been…well, different. You seem sad, Kili," Fili said gently, hoping his brother would open up to his sympathetic tone.

"I'm just tired, that's all." Kili turned away.

"No. It's not all. I know you too well for that. Remember when we were just boys? I always knew when you were hiding secrets from me. And I still do. Can you tell me, Kili?"

"It's nothing, Fili," Kili mumbled. "Really, Fili, it's nothing."

Fili gently ruffled his brother's dark hair. "Kili, I know you miss Thorin," he said. "We all do. But look at what we have ahead of us! Our whole lives. We might even be in the golden age of Erebor! Cheer up, Kili. Everything will be fine, it really will." His hand still resting on Kili's hair, he looked away for a moment. He didn't sound terribly convincing.

Kili looked up again. "I guess you're right," he said, but it seemed his voice held a twinge of reluctance. He opened his mouth to speak, and closed it. He bit his lip, and looked away. "I…I'll be fine," he finally said.

A thought came to Fili's mind, and he spoke without thinking. "It's not Tauriel, is it?" he found himself saying.

Kili's eyes widened, and his head jerked up. There was a look in his eyes that suggested that Fili had finally hit on the truth.

"Oh come on, Kili," Fili said, hoping to make him smile with his light teasing. "You're not moping around over an elf you only saw twice? The little brother I know wouldn't do that. Come on, I have an idea." Getting to his feet, he extended a hand to Kili, and Kili took it. Fili smiled. "Why don't we have a feast tonight? We haven't had one in a while." This time he thought he saw a hint of a smile on Kili's face. "Come on," he said practically dragging Kili to his feet. "You're going to help me plan it."

This time Kili grinned, and Fili saw a flash of the enthusiastic optimist he knew his little brother to be. He grinned back and pulled him by the hand. "You can't stay in your chamber for the rest of your life anyway, even if you do miss an elf," he said.

Kili grinned back, then looked away.

* * *

_Well, here we see that dwarf women talk about the same things as human women. Except that their definition of handsome is slightly different._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: **__Meanwhile in Mirkwood…_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Keep it—as a promise. _

_My promise still holds. _

Tauriel tried to forget. The memories seared at her heart like a burning flame, and she didn't want to remember. She wanted to forget Kili, to forget all that had happened. Every day, it seemed, some new memory came back to her, haunted her. She longed to live her life like she had before—before all this had happened. But she remembered. She remembered the agonized cries of the wounded, the sight of the battlefield covered in pools of blood. She remembered the empty hopelessness of those who had lost their loved ones. She remembered loss, the pain, the suffering, and all because of the greed of dwarves and elves. She remembered the ancient halls of Erebor, full of pain and loss and memory.

She remembered a young, dark haired dwarf who had given her a token of his love.

She wanted to forget him. She didn't want to think of that night in the candlelit tent, their hands pressed together around the cool, round stone, that final goodbye. She could never go back. So what was the point of dreaming? She had a life here, and she wanted to live it without useless regrets and fantasies.

And she tried.

She tried.

But as the months passed, emptiness crept into her life and seemed to take hold of her. She had no duties now as captain of the guard. So what was there to do in these great, empty halls? She wandered, she explored corners she had never seen before, she discovered a dimly lit library deep within the great forest mansion, and set herself the task reading very book therein. She walked in the forest often, and often at night, looking up at the stars—and remembering.

Even in the midst of all this, she couldn't shake the feeling that she didn't belong, that Mirkwood was no longer her home. She felt Thranduil's icy displeasure like a knife. Often, she found herself wondering if he resented her presence here—and yet he had recalled her banishment. He had wanted her to come back. Why?

One day, as Tauriel returned from a walk in the forest, though she never quite knew why, she found her steps directing themselves somewhere she thought she would never go again. The dungeons were dark, cold, and deep, and it was not often that they were occupied. She looked about her, wondering what force had brought her here. She hadn't been in these deep places since that night months ago, that night they had captured the dwarves.

A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned against the bars of the nearest cell, gazing up at the ceiling high above her. Slipping to the ground, she sat at the foot of a flight of stairs, and glancing into the cell, she couldn't help a little cry of surprise as the realization struck her. Kili had sat in this very cell—she had sat on these very stairs. They had talked late into the night, never thinking of who had seen them. He had fascinated her—a young dwarf who had seen the outside world and could tell her of it.

She fingered the runestone in her pocket. It always seemed to be with her, much as she wanted to forget. Always there, a constant reminder of all that had happened. Why did she keep it with her? Could it be that she didn't want to forget _everything_? Rising to her feet, she glanced one last time into the empty cell, turned, and walked away.

She didn't want to be here.

Months passed—or was it years? She never quite knew. These halls seemed so timeless now, after seeing the world and all its busyness and mortality. Slowly, gradually, she learned to forget. She no longer carried the runestone with her. She hid it away in a little secret corner of her chamber and never looked for it—well, almost never. And she almost forgot it existed. She liked to think she'd forgotten.

Slowly, her life became normal again.

She sat in the library one day, caught up in reading. She loved this place—the solitude, the dim light filtering through the branches that made up the ceiling, the books worn from the passage of time and filled with memory. A strand of hair fell over the open book in her lap, and she brushed it away. A gentle smile touched her lips as she read.

"Tauriel." She looked up reluctantly and saw an elf standing there, looking down at her. "Tauriel, have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Her voice held a questioning lilt.

"Our king is considering a pact of friendship with the dwarves."

"What?" The word came out louder than she had intended, and Tauriel jumped at her own exclamation of surprise.

"Yes, it is true. Lord Thranduil plans soon to send an embassy Erebor."

Tauriel jumped to her feet, the book dropping to the floor with a clatter. With the elf's words, a wild hope rose up in her, and every semblance of normalcy she had managed to find in her life until now shattered into a thousand tiny little pieces. "Thank you," she managed to say. "Now I believe I shall be going…" She turned, a million different thoughts whirling through her mind.

"My lady?" She stopped, and turned. The elf stood behind her, holding the book she had dropped. "Your book?"

"No…I am finished," she found herself saying. And then, without heed, she turned, and fled.

The next day—or was it the next week? She had heard enough rumors for a week, certainly. But however long a time had passed, one day she was stopped in the corridor by no other than Legolas, who was clearly searching for something—or someone.

"Tauriel!" he cried, putting a hand on her arm to stop her. "I trust you have heard?"

"Yes." Tauriel could barely conceal her excitement. "About the dwarves?"

"Yes indeed. My father plans send the embassy on the morrow to Dale and Erebor."

The smile dropped from her face. "He's not to go himself, then?" she asked. She looked away, then turned back. "Of course not. He wouldn't," she said, softly, a little coldly, almost hoping Legolas wouldn't hear. But he did hear. And catching her again by the arm, he gave her a warning look.

"Tauriel," he said. "You must not let my father hear you say such things, or you will be in danger of compromising your position—"

"What position? I have no position." Tauriel could barely keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"—your position as part of the embassy," Legolas continued.

Tauriel's eyes widened and she looked up, parting her lips to speak, then closing them again. "My what?" she finally said.

"You did not know?" Legolas cried. "You are to go with us, by my father's orders!"

"Your father's orders…" Tauriel could barely contain her confusion. She was to go with them! To Erebor! But why? "Did he give a reason?" she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"He gave no reason. Only an order."

"I should have known as much." Tauriel gulped and looked away lest Legolas see her feelings played across her face. She felt a hand on her arm and turned back.

"Tauriel," he said. "My father begins to trust you once more. I would do nothing to compromise that trust."

"Thank you," she managed to say, thought the words sounded a bit more stiff than she had intended. "Thank for informing me. I must prepare." Quickly she turned, and directed her steps to her chamber. There was one thing she must do—one small thing.

* * *

"A messenger, my lord."

Fili rose to his feet. "A messenger? From whom?"

"From the elves, my lord." The dwarf bowed, and turned to leave. "He wishes to speak to the king, or to a representative of the king, immediately."

"A messenger from the elves?" Kili cried, jumping to his feet. "What do they want?"

Fili laughed and put a hand on Kili's shoulder. "We will find out soon enough," he said. "But do try to calm yourself, little brother. You mustn't make an unfavorable impression on this elven messenger." There was a hint of mischief in his voice, and a small smile tugged at Kili's lips.

"Yes, my lord," he said, bowing in mock seriousness. "I won't say a word." But then he grinned again and grabbed Fili by the hand. "I only have to be calm _then, _right? Come on!" He ran down the corridor, tugging Fili behind him. Fili grinned and let his exuberant little brother pull him along, still trying his best to appear calm, contained, and fit to be king of Erebor.

Soon they arrived at the front gate, and Fili gave the order for it to be opened. The great gates swung open, and the elven messenger brought his horse to a stop in front of them. Kili seemed barely able to contain himself, and Fili cringed slightly as his brother bounced nervously from one foot to the other, waiting for him to speak.

"Welcome, my lord, to the kingdom of Erebor," Fili began. "With what message do you come?"

"I come with a message from my lord Thranduil." The elf spoke as if he were reciting a speech. "He wishes to secure a pact of friendship and peace between the dwarves, the elves, and the men of Dale. His embassy waits in the city to speak with Fili, king of Erebor, and Bard, king of Dale."

It was at that moment that Fili realized he had forgotten his crown. "It is with Fili, king of Erebor, that you speak," he said, resisting the urge to look behind him at Kili. He hoped his little brother wasn't doing something embarrassing. "I will arrive in the city on the hour." The elf bowed his head in acknowledgment of Fili's position, and turning his horse, rode away.

Kili could barely contain himself as they walked back to their quarters to prepare. "Oh Fili, Fili, the elves want to be friends! How wonderful!" he cried. "Of course you'll accept?"

"Of course I will," Fili replied. "Friendship and peace with the elves would be a good thing." He walked ahead and didn't dare look his brother in the face. "But I wouldn't get too exited, Kili. It won't change our lives very much. They will be friends only."

"But surely we'll be having regular communication with them now?" Kili exclaimed, tugging on Fili's hand to stop him. Fili knew exactly what his brother was thinking, and he didn't stop.

"If necessary, yes," he said firmly, wishing Kili would stop plaguing him with questions and give him some time alone. He tugged his hand free. "Now if you would kindly leave me to prepare—"

Kili grabbed his hand again, this time managing to bring him to a stop. With a sigh, Fili turned around. Maybe if he humored Kili, he would stop and leave him alone. "Of course I'm to go with you?" Kili asked.

Fili winced. He had dreaded this question. "Kili…" he began. "I'm sorry," he finally said. "No. I will take only a few members of my council. You are not needed in this meeting."

"Fili!" Kili cried. "You can't be serious!"

"I know what you're thinking, Kili, and I know why you want to go. But you'll only start pining for…for the…the elves again, and I can't bear to lose you when I'm just beginning to get you back." Fili looked away, unable to face the despair in his brother's eyes.

"Please, Fili?" Kili begged, and his dark eyes had the look of a sad puppy. Fili bit his lip. He could never resist this look. "I won't do anything, I'll just sit there. I must go!"

"Kili." Fili put a hand on Kili's shoulder. "Uncle…Uncle told me that one day I would be king, and I would understand. And now I do. I'm sorry, Kili. You're not going."

Kili kicked at the floor angrily with his foot. With a last look at his brother, he turned, and ran down the corridor. Fili looked after him and sighed. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he should give his little brother this much—nothing more, simply let Kili see the elves again. It couldn't hurt…could it? He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. Kili was already gone. Had he made the right decision?

* * *

_Oh dear. Wrong decision, Fili. Wrong._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **__I've gotten some reviewers commenting on the fact that Kili came across like a spoiled, immature brat in the last chapter. Well, I read over it again, and he does kind of come across that way. That was not my intention at all. My intention in writing it the way I did was to show that he's still young, and he doesn't always know how to handle his emotions. He had gotten his hopes up so high in those couple of moments that he was going to be able to see Tauriel again, and when Fili told him he couldn't, he just kind of…broke, I guess, and let his emotions show in a way that might have come across a little wrong. A little immature of him, maybe. But wasn't that how he was played in the movies? A young dwarf with a good heart but who still has a little bit of reckless immaturity? That's how I see it, at any rate. _

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kili sat alone. And what else could he do? What was there to do now but to sit, and wait, and wonder whether Tauriel was there, waiting for him, and wondering where he was?

He stood, and began to pace. How could he? How could he just sit here, waiting, alone with his thoughts? There was nothing he could do.

Or was there? A thought found its way into his mind, and he stopped. Did he dare? He found his steps directing themselves towards the door almost before he could stop them, and in that moment, he decided that yes, he did dare. He peered out into the corridor, and saw no one. A grin spread across his face. With one last glance down the hallway, he took off at a run towards the front gate.

* * *

Laughter and the buzz of conversation filled the streets of Dale. Tauriel gazed about her, unable to keep the smile from her face. When last she had seen this place, these streets were filled mourning and death. Now the people laughed and talked, and an air of happiness and prosperity surrounded them.

But as the elves marched through Dale, tall, regal, and majestic, a hush fell over the streets. They were just about as different from the men of this city as they could be, and the people stood in awe of them. Tauriel found herself wondering once again why Thranduil had chosen her as one of the embassy. Maybe Legolas had been right—maybe her king was beginning to trust her again.

Or maybe he had just wanted to get her out of the way.

The thought was both amusing and slightly disheartening.

Tauriel was never quite sure how it happened. Maybe it was an accident—or maybe it was fate. She certainly thought she was with the elves. But looking around her, she found that she stood in an alley, and she saw none of the elves she had come with.

She was alone.

She stopped. What had happened? She knew the city—she had been here before. This should not have happened. Legolas would not be happy—Thranduil would not be happy. And just as he had begun to trust her again! What was that? She turned, and saw nothing. Glancing around, her senses now on high alert, she began to run. This city was a safe place—wasn't it? But she knew she had sensed something—and then nothing.

Her hands went to her daggers and she turned.

And peering from around a corner, she saw a familiar face.

"Kili!" The name burst from her lips before she could stop it, and she found herself running forward. He ran forward, and as they met, she impulsively threw her arms around his waist and lifted him from the ground, swinging him in a circle, laughing merrily. "Oh Kili!" was all she could say. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"And I thought the same!" he cried, laughing almost giddily. "Oh, Tauriel, Tauriel, I'm so glad I finally found you!" The smile dropped from his face for a moment, and he looked down, clearing his throat. "If you would mind…"

"Oh!" Glancing down, she realized that she still held him, his feet dangling above the ground. With a laugh, she set him down, unable to stop smiling. He was here! And she had found him!

"Oh, Tauriel." His arms looped around her waist, he buried his head in her hair. "I've missed you so." He looked up, her bright hair still cascading over the top of his head. "Oh, do tell me you're not wanted elsewhere."

Tauriel hesitated. Was she? "No," she finally said. She could do nothing for the embassy. "No, I'm not."

"In that case," he said, stepping forward and extending his hand to her, "walk with me, my lady."

Tauriel couldn't help smiling at his gallantry, and she took his outstretched hand. The feeling gave her a thrill she had never imagined, and she let him lead her through the streets, never once slipping her hand from his.

"How do you know where you're going?" she asked.

"Do you think I never leave Erebor?" he laughed. She looked away, wishing she could say the same of her home. "I've been here before, many times, actually." He grinned up at her. "I know this city quite well." She smiled, and a little laugh escaped her lips. This was the Kili she had missed—the Kili who would always make her feel as if everything was alright, even when they were both breaking rules, probably. As they walked through the streets together, she found herself wondering what to say to him after all these months away. Turning away once lest he see her uncertainty, she opened her lips to speak, then closed them again.

"Kili," she finally said, "I've missed you."

"And I you," he replied. She smiled and met his gaze. His dark eyes were soft and filled with an emotion she couldn't quite name. Still hand in hand, they walked through the streets of Dale, unheeding the eyes of strangers.

Neither of them was quite sure how they found themselves standing amongst the flowers of a garden, but somehow they did. They came to a stop and grinned at each other. "Well..." Kili began. "I suppose we shouldn't—" but just then he was interrupted by a screech. A woman ran from the house, an apron round her waist, a wet fish in her hand.

"Out! Out of my garden!" she shouted. "It took me months to get those flowers to grow, now out!" She waved the fish in the air as if to threaten them. They looked at each other, and grinned again. Kili grabbed Tauriel by the hand, and they ran, the woman still shouting after them and waving the wet, slimly fish wildly. They ran down streets and through alleys until her shouting faded into the distance and Kili was thoroughly out of breath.

"Phew!" he finally managed to say. "That…that was close! She nearly threw a fish at us!" Little bubbles of laughter seeped through his words, and soon they were both laughing. They laughed so hard they thought they would fall over from laughing. Tauriel couldn't help herself—this was so different from the life she led among the elves, and she liked it. Yes, she liked it.

Kili wanted to show her everything in the city of Dale, and she wanted to see everything. It could have been hours they spent there, just wandering, and looking, and talking, but it felt like just minutes. They talked of everything—of the long months away, of their homes, of their desire to see more of the world. During those hours—or were they minutes? the pieces of the empty life Tauriel had seemed to lead in those last months seemed to fall into place and she felt strangely happy.

She gazed up at the late afternoon sky, Kili sitting at her side. "Sometimes I wondered," she said, her gaze far away and her voice soft, "sometimes I wondered if you saw the same skies."

"I didn't know you could see the sky in Mirkwood," Kili said. "Although, I suppose you must, if…" his voice trailed off to nothing, and he looked at her. "I never saw the stars there. But once."

"Oh yes," she said, a smile touched her lips. "I see the stars every night. Sometimes I watched the moon rise in the east." She laughed. "I always hoped I'd see a firemoon. You told me of it, it sounded grand."

"Oh yes, it is," he laughed. Reaching up, he ran a finger through the tips of her hair. A smile spread across his face, and she looked at him, slightly puzzled. He curled a strand of her hair around his finger. "May I?" he asked.

Just moments later, he was braiding it. He worked his fingers skillfully through her long hair, not looking at what he was doing. "I've done this dozens of times on my brother," he said, peeking around from where he sat behind her. "Although he knows quite well enough how to do it himself. I always enjoyed it."

Tauriel couldn't help trying to peer behind her. "May I ask what you're doing?"

"Braiding your hair," he shrugged. "With dwarven braids, of course."

Tauriel let out a little laugh. "The elves will be surprised."

"Let them be surprised." Finishing, he patted her hair with a satisfied grin. "There. I'd like to see any elf top that! Meaning no offense to your ladyship, of course." _Your ladyship. That sounds like royalty. _This time Tauriel felt that her answering smile was slightly awkward, and she turned away, but then she turned back, unwilling to let Kili see that he had embarrassed her. He sat at her side once again, and for a moment, they just gazed up at the wispy clouds, saying nothing.

_This is wonderful,_ she thought. _I wish I could stay here forever. _But she couldn't. And what would Legolas and the others think when she returned?

"What troubles you, Tauriel?" Kili's voice found its way into her thoughts, and she jumped.

"It's nothing," she said hastily. "Just thinking."

"As was I." A grin spread across his face, and he jumped to his feet. "Come with me!" he cried, extending a hand.

Tauriel took the outstretched hand, though he was a bit too short to help her to her feet. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see." He led her through the streets of Dale, streets which gradually wound higher and higher until she felt they must be climbing to the top of the city. Turning a corner, they found themselves standing in large, rounded tower, with windows on all sides. "Here we are!" said Kili, with an all-encompassing sweep of his arm.

Tauriel looked around for a moment, and turned to Kili with a questioning look. "It's the highest place in the city," he explained. "You can see for miles around from here. I thought you'd like it."

"Oh Kili, it's wonderful!" Tauriel cried, running to the nearest window and leaning out. To the north, she saw the great gates of Erebor, and she caught her breath at the sight. What did those halls look like now, filled with life and happiness? "What is it like now?" she asked. "Erebor."

"Oh, it's grand, Tauriel. I wish I could show it to you." Kili perched on the sill of the large rounded window, his feet dangling just above the floor of the tower. Tauriel sat beside him, gazing out at Erebor, her braided hair gently tossing in the breeze. "I wish you could come to my home. I want to show you everything." He smiled. "The grand halls, you've seen them once, haven't you?"

"Oh yes." Tauriel looked away for a moment. "But they were so empty, so cold, and lifeless."

"Oh they're far from that now." Kili grinned. "They're full of life, full of…full of dwarves," he finally said, as if there were no better way to describe it. Something about the way he said _dwarves _made her smile, then grin, then laugh. Moments later, they were both laughing, though neither knew quite what they were laughing about. Kili scooted across the windowsill towards her and slipped his arm around her waist. "Careful you don't fall out, my lady!" he laughed.

Tauriel rested her head on his shoulder, a smile still twitching about the corners of her mouth. For a moment they just sat there, watching the sunset spread across the plain. A ray of sunlight peeked from a cloud and touched the gates of Erebor, turning them a fiery orange.

"It grows dark," Tauriel finally observed.

For a moment there was no answer. "I suppose…I suppose I should be going now," Kili finally said. "I will be missed." Looked away, he dropped to the floor. "Goodbye, Tauriel," he said softly, turning. Then as if on impulse, he turned back. "Tauriel!" he cried, taking her hand in his with startling force. Drawing it to his lips, he kissed it. "Tauriel, remember me. Promise you'll never forget me."

Tauriel met his gaze, and there was a deep passion in his eyes that both startled and thrilled her. "I promise," she said softly.

"I love you, Tauriel," he said. "I love you." And once more, he kissed her hand. Then turning, he fled from the tower, looking back at her once more. As he disappeared around the corner, she remembered, and called after him, almost desperately.

"Kili!" she cried, drawing from her pocket the runestone. "Kili, wait!" But he was gone, and she stared at the place where he had been, clenching her hand around the stone. Then she turned, and looked out at the gates of Erebor.

* * *

"Kili!" Fili strode towards his brother's chamber, almost afraid of what was coming. Would Kili be angry with him? Sullen? Would he refuse to speak to him?

"Kili!" he called again. Just at that moment, Kili dashed around a corner and skidded to a stop in front of him, his hair and clothes disheveled from running and a flush in his cheeks. "Kili?" Fili cried, startled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Kili stammered. "I'm…I'm just a little out of breath. How did it go?"

"Kili." Fili put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "What's wrong? Tell me."

"Nothing's wrong," Kili said, and a small smile touched his lips. His face softened, and he seemed to be looking past Fili to something unseen. "Nothing at all."

* * *

_Aaaahhh yesssss, 2,000 words of Kiliel fluff! This chapter makes me happy. But yes, Kili just disobeyed his king's orders. And no, Fili's not going to just let this slide. Neither are any of the other dwarves, for that matter._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: **__Well, I write a Kiliel story and I write half the thing from Fili's POV. No I don't have a slight Fili bias why do you ask. _

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Kili looked out at the city of Dale, his chin resting in his hands. The elves had come, they had assured a friendship with the dwarves, and they had left, accepting no hospitality from the people of the city. It was as if their king, even in all his efforts to be kind, to reach out, still had no real interest in other lands. It was strange—elves were strange.

Kili caught himself. Had he just thought that?

Tauriel would laugh. And, she would say, so are dwarves.

Kili sighed. The Elvenking had not even come himself to Dale. Did this mean that he didn't care? That he would disappear, lock his people in his forest once again, and never come back? What did this mean for Tauriel? Would he ever see her again? Oh, if only he had thought. Their parting would have been less brief, if he had only thought. If only he could live yesterday over again—if only yesterday could stay here forever, and he never had to part with her.

The sun sank below the horizon, shedding a last orange ray onto the windowsill by which he sat. He finally tore his eyes from the city. If his brother knew, he would reproach him for sitting here and dreaming. He had things to do. He had a life here, and he was a dwarf, not an elf.

But as he stood, and walked from the stone-carved window, the thought haunted him. Would he ever see her again?

* * *

The elves were their friends now.

Fili didn't know quite how he felt about it. It was strange, and such a thing hadn't happened since long ages past. He just wanted peace, and he would do anything not to follow in the footsteps of his uncle, and bring a war upon his people by his folly. He had no particular love for the elves, but neither had he any reason to hate them—the Elvenking's offer of friendship was welcome.

But he had other things to worry about.

His brother was one of them.

Any casual acquaintance would never notice a difference. But Fili was his brother, and he knew. He knew when something was wrong, and something was definitely wrong. Was Kili still angry with him? Had the arrival of the elves brought Tauriel to his mind once again? Kili wouldn't speak to him of this matter, and for a time, he didn't force him to. Kili would forget his grievance, whatever it was, and once again become the happy little brother he knew—that was Kili.

But then there were the rumors. They began as little whisperings. Fili ignored them at first—people would talk. They spoke at first of the fact that Kili had a certain fondness for an elf; and that of course was true. Fili felt no need to investigate them further.

But they grew into something more. Fili sat one day in the great hall, eating his supper and generally enjoying himself, when he heard someone talking.

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

Fili didn't like gossip. But he couldn't help listening when heard what was said next.

"About the prince. They say," and here the speaker lowered his voice, "they say that he snuck from Erebor that day and spent the day with a she-elf."

_Spent the day with a she-elf? _Fili dropped his fork with a clatter. Now that was something he hadn't considered. Kili, disobeying his orders? He wouldn't. Would he? He stood, and turning, began to walk from the room.

"My lord!" He heard someone calling behind him, and stopped. "Are you finished with your supper?"

"Yes. I'm not hungry today." The words sounded harsher than he had intended, and he winced slightly. Turning once again, he strode from the room and towards his brother's chamber, feeling suddenly angry. If this was true…

Kili was not there. His felt his irritation grow. Now his brother was avoiding him? Pressing his lips together, he turned and stormed out into the corridor, determined to find his little brother if it took him all evening. Just as he turned, Kili himself came around the corner and nearly ran into him.

"Kili." He set his hand firmly on his brother's shoulder and forced him to a stop. His voice was laced with anger. "I must speak to you."

Kili shook his head and looked away. "You're angry, Fili," he mumbled. "Can we not?" He jerked himself away from Fili's grip, turned, and fled. Fili watched him, his exasperation rising. So it was true—Kili had as good as confirmed it.

As his brother's footsteps faded away in the distance, Fili sighed.

Maybe it was best after all that he didn't speak to Kili in his anger.

Over the next few days, Fili felt his anger reside into mild irritation. The elves were their friends now. Why did it matter if Kili had spent the day with one of them? It certainly didn't make him a traitor. And Kili would do nothing that would permanently disgrace himself, that Fili knew. His brother had a sense of honor and of decency, even if he had made a mistake and disobeyed his king's orders. All the same, Kili refused to speak to him, and Fili felt the hurt deeply. It was as if Kili was afraid to tell him, afraid of what his king would do to him. And that was something Fili had never wanted.

"Have you talked to him, mother?" Fili asked one evening as they sat together. "Has he told you anything, anything at all?"

Dis shook her head, irritation written across her features. "Nothing, the headstrong, stubborn boy," she muttered. "Before we know it, he'll disgrace us all with his love of elves." She spit out the word as if it tasted bad. "I will never understand why you agreed to such a friendship!"

"Mother, I—"

"I know, I know. You wanted peace, I know. As do I. But do you think the lad's begun to think that friendship with the elves means something more?"

"I don't know, mother. I'll…I'll try to speak to him."

"You'll get nowhere with him, neither will I. _I _should know." She shook her head. "I suppose we must wait until he wishes to tell us. I will try to speak to him, but I have little hope. The stubborn boy."

Fili sighed and slumped against the wall. Why did his little brother have to be so troublesome? Couldn't he have just obeyed his orders like a good subject and avoided all this trouble? He stopped himself—now _he _was thinking in terms of king and subject. He began to pace, and soon found himself in the corridor outside his chamber. His mother still sat inside, her head buried in her hands.

Fili must have been more preoccupied than he realized, for a dwarf coming the opposite direction nearly ran into him before he noticed him.

"Oh! My lord." The dwarf bowed and stepped back. "I've been looking for a chance to speak to you."

"Yes?" Fili looked at him absently, his thoughts in other places. "What about?"

"About the matter of your brother."

Fili turned away to keep the dwarf from seeing the frustration on his face. Couldn't they just let the matter blow over and make an end of it? All the same, he supposed he must speak to Nár, for he was a well-respected member of his council. "Yes?" he said, with as much friendliness as he could muster.

"You _must _get the truth from him, or the rumors will only get worse."

Fili sighed. _Tell me something I don't know. _"Yes, yes, I know, I've been trying." The words sounded grumpier than he had intended, and he tried to soften them with a smile. Some king he was, he couldn't even speak politely to his subjects. "Is there anything more, Nár?" he asked, this time trying harder to sound polite.

"I do think it would be wise to call a meeting of the council on this matter."

Fili raised an eyebrow. The council would only make a mess of things. Some members of it harbored a passionate hate for elves, and he knew that many disagreed with his decision. But if Nár insisted, he would do it. Some good might come of it after all. But he _would _speak to his brother, if he had to force him.

* * *

"Kili." Fili grasped his brother by the shoulders and forced him to turn around. "Kili, I _will _speak to you."

Kili dropped his eyes. "I'm sorry, Fili," he blurted out. Then he looked up. "You know, don't you?"

Fili tried his best to keep his face emotionless. "Yes," he said. "I've known for some time."

"I'm sorry, Fili!" Kili cried again, his eyes begging his brother to show some emotion, some forgiveness. "I couldn't bear the thought of her being there, and not seeing her! I disobeyed your orders, Fili. I'm so sorry." He swallowed and looked away. "You…you're not angry, are you?"

"I was." Fili's grip on his brother's shoulder softened. "But I'm not, not anymore. I forgive you, Kili, totally and completely." He looked his brother straight in the eye, and Kili met his gaze without faltering. "But I need you to tell me everything. I've called a meeting of the council tomorrow, and I need to know exactly what happened that day in Dale. If they have no evidence, they'll assume the worst. Of course I'll vouch for you, Kili, but…" His voice trailed off, and he gave Kili's shoulder a squeeze, as if to comfort him. "Will you tell me, Kili? Please?"

Kili bit his lip. He hesitated for a moment, and finally spoke. "I left just after you did," he said, unwilling or unable now to look his brother in the eye. "I ran to Dale as fast as I could. I'm so sorry, Fili." He turned, as if wanting to leave, but then turned back. "I met her there. Yes, she was there. We spent the day together—I showed her everything about the city." He smiled. "I braided her hair. We were chased by an angry fishwife." Little bubbles of laughter broke through his speech and a smile twitched around the corner of his lips. "Apparently we had walked into her garden, and she wasn't happy." He paused, and his face took on a wistful expression. "I took Tauriel to the high watchtower. We sat together up there, just talking. And then…" his voice trailed off for a moment. "I told her I loved her. And we parted. That was all. You have my word of honor."

"And do you?"

"Do I?"

"Do you love her?"

Kili turned away. Then turning back, he met his brother's gaze, and replied confidently, passionately, "Yes. Yes I do. I love her more than anything, and I would do anything to bring her back to me."

"I guess that settles it, then." Fili began to pace.

"That settles it?" Kili's face lit up with happiness. "You'll give your consent then?"

"My consent?" Fili stopped in the course of his pacing. "Of course you have my consent! If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have you with me still. And I know it's the only thing that will make you happy. But—"

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Kili cried, and threw his arms around his brother's neck, nearly knocking him over with his display of enthusiasm. "Oh, I can't thank you enough, Fili. We must send her a message immediately. She promised she'd never forget me. I know she keeps her promises." A huge grin spread over his face, and his words came very fast. "I will send her a message right away. We're friends with the elves now, so it shouldn't be a problem, right? And—"

"Kili." Fili put a hand on his brother's shoulder to stop him. "Kili let me finish. I said you have _my _consent. It's not my consent you should be worried about."

The grin dropped from Kili's face. "Then who…?"

"It's mother's, and…" Fili paused for a moment. "And the council."

"Oh, what has the council got to do with it?" Kili cried. "Surely we don't need _their _consent?"

"No," Fili said. "No we don't. But what worries me is what they'll try to do. Once they know, they'll try to slap some punishment on you for 'disgracing your people' or some nasty thing like that. Some of them hate the elves with a fiery passion, Kili." Seeing the growing discouragement on his brother's face, he hastily added, "I won't let them, of course. I _am _king." He sighed and shook his head. "But oh Kili, I wish I didn't have to lose you to the elves."

"You won't." Kili shook his head. "You'll never lose me. I will return with Tauriel as my lady. And if I don't…" he stopped for a moment. "And if I don't, we'll always be brothers, Fili. I'll never forget you."

* * *

_Coming up next: dwarf council. Yep, a council of dwarves. This may or may not be a good thing._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: **__Did I mention that dwarf councils could get a bit rowdy? They are dwarves after all. _

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The council was to meet the next day. Fili didn't look forward to it—indeed, he dreaded it. How could he tell them that he had just given his brother, the prince of their kingdom, permission to marry an elf?

Why had he just given his brother permission to marry an elf?

"I have called you together today…" he began, inwardly cursing himself for not preparing a speech. "As you know…" he began again, and his voice trailed off. "As you know…"

"Yes, we know, laddie," Balin spoke up. "We are here to discuss the matter of your brother."

Fili sighed. Thank goodness for Balin. Giving a nod to the old dwarf, now his most trusted advisor, he said simply, "Yes."

"Well, my lord," Nár, the dwarf who had spoken yesterday to Fili, spoke up. "What do you propose we do about the lad?"

"I propose we do nothing," another dwarf said. "Let him alone. He'll forget the she-elf soon enough."

"No." Fili found himself speaking, though he wasn't sure he wanted to. "No, Kili will not forget her. He loves her. Need I say more?" Why couldn't he bring himself to tell them, to tell them that he had given his consent? Was there even a reason for this council meeting?

"Well then, lads, what do you propose we do?"

"Do?" Freyr, a dwarf much younger and more quick-speaking, added his voice to the council. "Why, the answer's obvious! Give the wayward prince a lesson he'll never forget. Disobeying the king's orders, cavorting with an elf! Why, the idea of it!"

"I would hardly call what he did that day 'cavorting with an elf'!" cried Fili, feeling a rising urge to defend his brother. "He walked with her in the streets of the city, that is all!"

"And just what sort of lesson were you proposing?" and older dwarf spoke up from the end of the table, drowning out Fili's words quite on accident.

"I was thinking," Nár spoke once again, leaning in closer, "I was thinking that perhaps a good talking-to would do the trick."

Fili couldn't help letting out a little chuckle. "Somehow I doubt my brother would respond to such a scolding," he said, a smile twitching about the corners of his mouth. The idea of a 'good talking-to' curing Kili of his love of the elves seemed a rather absurd one to Fili.

"A good talking-to!" exploded Freyr, banging his fist on the table. "A good talking-to! That is no punishment for such a disgrace as this! Such a thing has never happened in all the history of the dwarves. I say we banish him!"

Fili felt alarm rising in his chest as murmurs of assent went up from several other dwarves.

"I agree—it's a disgrace to our people!" cried another dwarf. "If I were you, my lord," he said, turning to Fili, "I would disown him entirely."

A cheer went up from a few, and soon all around the table they were banging their fists and declaring all sorts of punishments for a dwarf that would disgrace his people in such a way.

The cacophony of voices rose, and Fili brought his scepter down with a crash. "Silence!" he cried. "There will be order!" Within moments there was silence, and all faces turned to him. Fili spoke, choosing his words carefully. "We live in friendship and at peace with the elves, my lords," he said. "Why should this be a disgrace? Why should there not be a union of a dwarf and an elf?"

There was a moment of silence. Fili found himself hoping against all hope that perhaps he had managed to convince them with so few words, but it was not so.

"Such a thing has never been done," Balin spoke up once again, clearly choosing his words just as carefully as Fili had a moment before. "And, as you know, he is the heir to the throne. If…" and here he paused, scanning the faces of the others, "if you should never marry, it would fall to him to bear the next heir. I do not believe," he paused again, "I do not believe that many among us would accept a half-elf to be their next ruler."

Fili's shoulders slumped as he saw the heads of the council nodding in agreement. Would he have to take back the word he had given to Kili? He could never do that. Why had he called this meeting, if they were just going to sit here, arguing endlessly?

"I say he deserves to be disowned by us all!" Freyr cried once again. "In love with an elf, indeed! Come now, lads." He stood. "Who says we banish him?"

A few other dwarves stood with him, voicing their agreement loudly and discordantly. Fili was relieved to see that Balin was not among them—at least the old dwarf could see from his view.

Fili never knew how long their debate went on, their voices rising and falling and rising once again, alternating from declaring the most horrendous punishments for their wayward prince to insisting that Kili would forget about the she-elf soon enough if they only left him alone. There was only thing they never suggested: that Kili should be allowed to marry the elf. They would not and could not consider the idea. And yet Fili never seemed to have a chance to tell them that he had given him permission, and even if they banished the prince, he would never take back his word.

Finally, after what had seemed hours of wearying debate, Fili rose from his seat at the head of the large stone table. "It seems," he said, "that we are getting nowhere." Despite the recent arguments and passions that ran high, he saw all but a very few nodding their heads in agreement. "I declare this council dismissed. I will come to a decision on my verdict by tomorrow." He rose, and trying his best to be the regal king he knew he must be, strode from the room, not looking back. As soon as he was out of sight of the dwarves, he leaned against a wall, and closed his eyes. Why did everything have to go so wrong?

* * *

Kili paced his chamber, anxiousness permeating his thoughts so that he could think of nothing but the council. What was happening? Was it over now? Would Fili tell him of their decision? Of course he would. Fili never kept anything from him.

He felt a pang of guilt at the thought. He had kept something from his brother—and it had started this whole mess. If he had only been honest, if he had only told Fili. If he had only obeyed his king's orders. But then…but then he would not have seen Tauriel. He clenched his fists. Why did everything have to be so wrong? What a mistake he had made.

Growing weary of his chamber, he found himself beginning to wander down corridors and hallways, his footsteps echoing off the stone ceilings. Hearing voices, he stopped. The voices grew louder as the speakers grew closer, and Kili couldn't stop himself. He leaned closer to listen.

The words grew still clearer as they approached. The council was over now—they had gotten nowhere—every dwarf had a different opinion—some thought he should be…

What?

_Banished?_

Kili clenched his fists hard and leaned back against the wall. The elves were their friends now! Banished? For doing nothing more than spending the day with an elf? Very well then, he thought. If that was to be their verdict, he would not fight them. Indeed, he would do anything he could to further their purposes. With purpose in his step, he turned. There was but one thing he must do.

"Mother," he said, stepping into her chamber. "Mother, I must speak to you."

* * *

"Fili." Fili looked up from where he sat as Kili entered his chamber. Seeing his brother sitting there, with a crown on his head, dressed in the royal robes of a king, he swallowed hard. How could he tell him? "Fili, I…I need to talk."

"Yes?" Fill's face was lined with weariness, and Kili looked away, feeling a pang of remorse. He had never considered how hard Fili's job must be—especially when things like this happened. Unable to look his brother in the eye, he mumbled, "Fili, I'm leaving."

"You're leaving." Fili said the words as if he had expected them.

Kili finally looked up, though reluctantly. "Yes," he said, willing himself to control the slight waver in his voice. "I'm leaving to…to find Tauriel. You gave your consent, mother gave hers, and…I'm taking it."

"Mother?" Fili jumped to his feet. "She what?"

"I said she gave her consent. She never could deny me anything, you know." He tossed a cheeky grin at his brother. "No, really. She said that if I wasn't going to take no for an answer, she supposed she'd better say yes." His smile faded slightly, and he shook his head. "I don't think she liked it. She'll always wish I could've settled for a dwarf and kept the traditions intact."

Fili smiled, a smile with a bit of sadness mingled in it. "Well, that does sound like mother," he said. Kili looked away.

"Well…" he finally managed to say. "Goodbye." And then suddenly, impulsively, he ran forward and threw his arms around his brother. He felt Fili bury his head in his shoulder as he hugged him back.

"You'll return, of course?" Fili asked, stepping back, his hands still resting on Kili's shoulders.

Kili bit his lip. "Well…" he began, and looked around him at the tall stone ceilings, the stone-carved walls. "I don't know if she'll want to live here. And if she doesn't, I'll not force her. And…" and here he stopped, and met his brother's gaze. "Would you accept her? No," he said, "it's not you I'm worried about. It's the others…your council…everyone. They would hate her, and I couldn't bear that. I will try, Fili. I will try to come back. But I will not stay."

"No. I understand." Fili patted his brother on his shoulder and pulled him into another embrace. "I'll miss you, Kili." He seemed unable to find any more words, so he simply said, drawing back and patting his brother awkwardly on the shoulder once more, "Goodbye."

Kili swallowed back the lump in his throat. "Goodbye," he said, and turning, he fled.

Soon he found himself looking up at the great gates of Erebor, a pack of supplies on his back, and an unfailing resolve in his mind. He would find Tauriel, if it took days, months, years, many dangers. As he looked up at the great stone gates, he saw Fili standing there in a window high above him. With a grin, he raised a hand in farewell. His brother returned the gesture, and Kili turned, and walked away, stealing one last glance back at the kingdom that had once been his home.

* * *

_How did I manage to fit so much into 1,900 words? At one time I was actually able to write 4,000 word chapters…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: **__Any similarities to Elrond's spiel to Arwen in The Two Towers are entirely intentional. _

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It was over, it seemed, almost as soon as it had begun. The elves departed from Dale that same day, a pact of peace and friendship with the dwarves firmly secured. As Tauriel made her way back through the city, she carefully, though reluctantly, removed Kili's braids from her hair. The others would wonder, they would stare, they would...did it really matter? Did she care what they thought? All the same, when she rejoined the company of elves, she had no braids in her hair. As she slipped quietly in amongst them again, she couldn't shake the feeling that none of them had missed her. And as they marched from the city, she gave on last small glance at the great gates of Erebor.

Soon she found herself in the timeless halls of Mirkwood once more, and the emptiness that she had felt before settled over her like a fog. She clung to the memories of that day in Dale with a sort of fierceness, as if to do everything she could to keep her promise to Kili, her promise to never forget him. _I love you, _he had said. But what could that love ever become? Nothing. It could be nothing.

But she had promised, and so she remembered.

"Tauriel." Tauriel looked up from where she sat one day to see an elf standing above her.

"What?"

"My lord Thranduil wishes to speak with you."

Tauriel bowed her head in acknowledgment of the elf's message and rose to her feet. What could her king possibly want? Could it be that he had finally decided to trust her again, and perhaps now she would have some duties to fill her time? But she didn't dare hope for that much. After what she had done, Thranduil would never trust her again with so much.

Her head bowed, she entered the throne room. She felt strangely afraid—though what she had to fear, she knew not. "You wished to speak with me, my lord?" she murmured, unwilling or unable to look him in the eye.

"Yes." She saw that her king's face was cold and expressionless. "I wished to speak with you regarding some rumors that have reached my ears about your visit to Dale."

Her surprise forced her to look up, and for the first time, she met his cold gaze. "What rumors, my lord?" she said softly.

"Is it true that you abandoned my embassy and spent the day in the company of a dwarf?"

Tauriel pressed her lips together and tried to find the words. "I do not deny it," she said.

"So you admit that you chose to abandon the business on which you were sent for a dwarf." Thranduil's voice was cold and cutting. "You admit that you would rather spend the day with a dwarf than apply yourself to the business of your king."

"I did not abandon them, my lord," Tauriel replied, choosing her words carefully. "I became lost in the city, and he found me. And are we not at peace with the dwarves now? What objection can you have to this?"

"We are at peace with them," Thranduil said. "I did not wish to be enemies. But surely you do not think that peace means something more? Your life will not change because of this peace, Tauriel."

"I never said it would." Tauriel clamped down firmly on her growing irritation, willing herself not to speak in anger to her king.

"The fact that you disobeyed my orders and abandoned my embassy speaks for itself. It was the young archer with the dark hair, was it not?"

"I do not deny it," Tauriel said once again.

"Tauriel, he is _mortal._" Thranduil said the word as if it spoke for itself. "You are young. You do not know what it would cost you to love a dwarf. You are of elven kind. Do you not understand?"

With an effort, Tauriel kept her face emotionless. "I understand fully, my lord." She spoke through clenched teeth.

"He will die, and you will live on, forced to mourn him forever. Short years of happiness will not be worth the long eternity of grief. Turn to your own kind, Tauriel, and do not harbor such fantasies. You will never find happiness with a dwarf."

"I never said I harbored any such fantasies, my lord." Tauriel looked away, and, it seemed, a bit if wistfulness crept into her voice. "Only memories—that is all."

"That is good." Thranduil paused. "That is all. You may leave now." As she turned, glad that she could finally leave, he spoke again. "Do not forget, Tauriel, that you still do not stand in my favor. If you should ever disobey my orders again, you will be banished." Tauriel stood at the edge of the throne room, wanting to leave but not daring to. "You may take your leave of me now," Thranduil ordered.

Tauriel bowed. "Thank you, my lord," she said, containing her anger with an effort. She turned, and walked from the room. When she could no longer see her king, she fled. To where, she knew not; she only knew that she needed to be alone, alone with her thoughts and her emotions. Though not knowing how she got there, she found herself standing outside in the forest, looking up at the sunlight filtering through the trees. The cool air on her face seemed to calm her, and she found herself able finally to unclench her fists.

_He is mortal. _

_You are of Elven kind._

_Do not forget that you still do not stand in my favor. _

The words swirled through her mind like a whirlwind, and she was unable to banish them. Without knowing quite what she was doing, she started off into the forest, recklessness in her step. So Thranduil knew! How many other of her people knew what had happened that day in Dale? And did it matter? She balled her hands into fists once again. Her king was just as cold and distant as he had been, though he had made an effort to be at peace with the dwarves. He had never ordered her to be part of the negotiations. She was simply part of the embassy—a guard, as it was. Simply because they were a dwarf and an elf meant that they couldn't be…friends? Thranduil had assumed they were more than friends. Who was he to make such assumptions?

And was he right?

She didn't know. He had said _I love you. _That day in Dale—she had been so _happy. _So peaceful. She had felt as if she were home. Was this love?

She never knew how long she wandered through the forest, or where she went. She only knew that the farther she went, the more she wandered, the sharper the feeling became, the less her mind whirled with emotions, and a startling clarity came upon her.

She loved him. She loved him like she had never loved before.

It had grown dark before she knew it, and she looked up through the trees, at the stars sparkling above her. As she stood there, the moon rose above the horizon, large and tinted with red. _A firemoon. _At the sight, she felt a sudden wild exhilaration rush through her. She felt as if she could run for hours, dance in the stars, and fight a thousand spiders. She loved Kili—yes, she did, and nothing would stop her. Fueled by the feeling, she turned, and ran through the forest back to the elven halls. She had something to tell her king.

She was greeted by an elf at the gates of the palace. "You've been gone long, my lady."

"Indeed I was. Is that so unusual?"

"Not at all." The elf looked slightly uncomfortable at her retort, and she couldn't keep the corners of her lips from twitching in a slight smile.

"I must speak with my lord Thranduil," she said, beginning to walk past the elf.

"I do not believe he wants to see you," the elf replied, looking even more uncomfortable.

"I did not want to see him, and yet I had to."

"Would you like me to bring a message to him?" the elf asked.

"Very well, you may. Tell my lord Thranduil," she took a deep breath, "tell my lord Thranduil that as I no longer have duties as the captain of the guard, I am free to leave at any time. And thus I shall." She stood straight, looking the elf in the eye. "Tell him I'm leaving!"

The elf drew back, startled. "As you wish, my lady," he said, and bowing, he left. Tauriel watched him, feeling a slight pity for him. But she knew Thranduil was fair. He would punish her if he punished anyone.

She stood at the gate, unwilling to leave just yet. She wanted to enter the palace one last time. She wanted to say goodbye to the place that had been her home for as long as she could remember. She felt her confidence waver as she stepped inside. Would she ever see these halls again? But then she remembered the great red moon, and the feeling of Kili's hand in hers, and she stepped inside with confidence, ready to face whatever might happen.

Just as she entered, the elf dashed around a corner and came to a stop in front of her. "My lord Thranduil wishes to see you, my lady," he said.

"Very well. Take me to him!"

They entered the throne room just moments later, and Tauriel felt no fear now. She stood tall as she faced the elf who would soon be her former king.

"Tauriel." Thranduil's voice was cold and hard.

"I am here, my lord."

"You are leaving."

"Yes. I am leaving."

At the words, Thranduil rose from his throne, regal and imperious. "I recall my favor for you entirely, then. Know this: if you should make good on your promise and leave, you may never return."

Tauriel felt anger rising in her once again, but this time she didn't suppress it. "Do what you like!" she cried. "Banish me. Disown me! I will not be ordered to stay in this kingdom where I have no duty, no purpose." She paused, and looked her king straight in the eye. "No love."

"So you are leaving for the dwarf, then." Thranduil's voice sizzled with barely surpassed anger. "You are abandoning your people for a dwarf."

"Yes, I am! What of it? If I am to be banished, have you any right to control where I go or what I do?"

"Very well! Leave then. Leave to be with your dwarf! You are banished from my kingdom." Thranduil stepped from his throne and swept past Tauriel and out of the room, leaving her standing there, staring after him. After a moment, she turned, and left also, her head held high, not a waver in her step nor in her confidence. Saddling her horse, she rode from Mirkwood as fast as the beast could go.

She galloped through the forest and over the plains by night and by day, her resolve to find Kili growing stronger by the hour. That feeling of wild exhilaration carried her along as she rode, her hair tossed in the wind, her weapons at her side. She saw the great gates of Erebor in the distance just two days later, and riding hard, she reached them by evening. She brought her horse to a stop and sat there for a moment, wondering what she should do. Should she dismount and knock at the great stone gate, or should she wait until someone noticed her?

A dwarf appeared in a window high above her, and she opened her mouth to call out, but then he was gone. Just moments later, the gates swung without creak or noise, and the king under the mountain stepped out—Kili's brother.

"I bid you welcome to our kingdom, Tauriel of the Mirkwood realm." Tauriel was surprised at the friendliness in his voice. "Do you bring a message from your king?"

"No." Tauriel couldn't help the wry smile that twisted her lips. "No, I come alone, seeking the prince of this kingdom. Is he here?"

Fili looked away for a moment, and smiled, though it seemed a rather ironic smile. "He is not here," he said. "My brother left two days ago…to find you."

Tauriel stared at him in surprise. "Where did he go?" she demanded, forgetting for a moment that she spoke to a king and thinking only of Kili.

"He went to Mirkwood," Fili replied. "At least, I think he did." It seemed that Fili, too, had forgotten his status as king for a moment and thought only of his brother.

"Thank you." Then Tauriel remembered, and added hastily, "Your majesty." She bowed her head in acknowledgment of his position, and turned her horse, giving one last glance back at the young king under the mountain. She spurred her horse forward, to Mirkwood. Mirkwood, a place that she had thought she would never see again.

She was sure of only one thing. If Kili had entered that forest, he could be in great danger. She would find him, whatever it took.

* * *

_Woohoo! I had way too much fun writing this chapter, can you tell?_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: **__What can I say? I was feeling flowery and slightly sappy when I wrote this chapter. _

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The journey seemed to drag on for days, weeks. Kili never knew quite how long he traveled, searching for his love. Oftentimes he wondered if he was going the right way. Many times he cursed himself for not bringing a map. He would find her in Mirkwood. But where was Mirkwood? Was he traveling towards it, or away? The journey seemed long, longer and more tiring by the hour. At least he had thought to supply himself well—but even those were beginning to dwindle. He was tired. What if she had forgotten him? What if she refused him? The longer the journey seemed to drag on, the more these thoughts dwelt in his mind. There was only one thing he knew, and it was the one thing that had kept him going these last days. He loved Tauriel, and he would find her at all costs.

As the sun began to sink below the horizon, shedding its orange beams over the plains, a district feeling of nervous anticipation settled over him. It was strange, and he found himself glancing often behind him, and to the side, seeing nothing, and yet still the feeling clung to him. Could it mean that he was growing nearer to Mirkwood? Perhaps the enchantments that lay on that forest were beginning to reach him?

The sun was set now and the moon was beginning to rise. Sliding his pack from his back, he settled down for the night. He lay on his back, gazing up at the stars above. Did she see the same stars as he, and was she thinking of him? Did she remember him? Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, conscious to the last of that strange feeling of anticipation and foreboding.

He was never quite sure what had woken him. Was it the gentle sound of a footstep on the ground? Or was it the sense of a presence—a presence he knew? Whatever it was, he awoke suddenly, his hand groping immediately for his bow. At first he saw nothing. But then—a footstep—she stood before him, a vision wreathed in starlight, her hair shining like the leaves of autumn. He was on his feet in an instant.

"I'm dreaming," he murmured.

"No. You're not." She smiled. "I've finally found you, Kili."

As she spoke, Kili felt the exhaustion of hours before melt away. He knew at once that she had come for him, that she would have him, and the joy and exhilaration that rushed over him nearly overwhelmed him. Stepping forward almost reverently, he took her hand in his. "Oh, Tauriel," was all he could say. "You're here. This is not a dream."

And they shared a moment of silence, just standing there together, gazing up at the stars.

"I've been searching for you for days," Kili finally said. "I thought I'd find you in Mirkwood!"

"And I came to Erebor to find you!" she cried. A smile spread across her face, then his, and together they began to laugh.

"And to think—we must have nearly passed each on the road!" he exclaimed. The grin faded from his face, replaced by a tender smile. "You left Mirkwood for me, Tauriel?"

"I was banished," she replied. "I am no longer in my king's favor. I cannot go back." Despite her words, the smile never left her face. "Yes, I left Mirkwood for you, Kili."

Gently, Kili brought her hand to his lips, kissing it. "Tauriel," he began. As he looked up at her, he felt suddenly nervous. He had waited so long for this day, he had hoped, he had despaired, and now, she was here, could he say it? He knew in that moment that he was breaking every tradition, every law of the dwarves that had ever been made, but he didn't care. "Tauriel," he began again. Clasping her hand to his chest, he gazed up at her face. "Tauriel, will you be my wife?"

Tauriel caught her breath, and expression that Kili wouldn't quite identify spread across her face. She just looked at him for a moment, the smile still touching her lips, and then she dropped to her knees before him. "Yes," she said. "Yes."

Unable to find any words that seemed suitable, Kili instead slipped his arms around her and drew her face to his. "Come with me," he said softly. "We will see the world. And then," he paused to smooth a bit of hair from her face, "and then I'll take you to Erebor, and show you the wonders of our kingdom."

"Your people will never accept me." Concern touched her voice.

"Of course they will! My brother will make them." He grinned at the thought. "Unless of course," he looked away for a moment, "you would rather not."

"I will go anywhere with you, Kili," she replied. "Only," and here a touch of mischief crept into her voice, "you'll have to ride with me." She gave a long whistle, and a horse appeared from seemingly nowhere, coming to a stop in front of her. Never leaving Kili's gaze, she swung up into the saddle and extended a hand to him.

"I guess I will," he said, a smirk spreading across his face. He took the outstretched hand and swung onto the horse behind her, and together, they rode off into the night.

Just days later, they stood together under the night sky once more, its great canopy spreading high above them, the light of the moon casting silver shadows about them. They pledged their forever love and were married, and they kissed beneath the sky, the light of the stars sparkling from above. Whatever hardships, whatever dangers lay before them, they would face them together, side by side. They had finally found each other, they were together, and in that moment, nothing else mattered. Before them was the world, and a future too great to be imagined—and they could wish for nothing more.

* * *

_Well, here we are at the end of all things. (Sorry, couldn't resist) There is one more chapter, and it's an epilogue. Thank you all for sticking with me through this (kind of short-ish, I know) story, and thanks to everyone for their encouraging reviews! It's been a fun story to write._


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

They traveled together for months, and together they saw the world, as much of it as they could in that short amount of time. It seemed only days to them, though they passed through many perils. For though the battle had been won, orcs still roamed those lands, though if Kili and Tauriel had their way, they would be gone before the year was out.

They returned to Erebor months later. Fili welcomed his brother home with open arms, though it took him some time to come to terms with his brother's new wife. Certain other dwarves made it quite clear what they thought of her—an elf was not welcome in these halls, and never would be. But their king gave an order, and gradually, the kingdom came to a grudging acceptance of the elf who had married their prince, if only in respect of their king's orders.

All the same, Kili and Tauriel did not stay long in Erebor. The heavy walls of stone oppressed Tauriel, and Kili wanted nothing more than to see her happy and content. So with a final farewell to the king of Erebor, they left the great halls for what was to be the last time in years.

Autumn of that year brought them a child. Elenor they named her—star of the morning. And indeed, she was their morning star, for she brought to them a hope and a future. Traveling with a child soon became a hardship, though, and they gladly settled in a small village near the Misty Mountains, a village that accepted them without question and without judgment.

Soon afterwards, a message came to Tauriel from Mirkwood. She could return, her king told her. He had chosen to recall her banishment. But she didn't go back—she never went back. She had found her home, and it wasn't within the cold, enchanted trees of what was once Greenwood the Great. It was in a little village on the borders of the Misty Mountains, with her Kili and her child. And whatever the future would bring, they had found their bit of life and happiness in a world that held all too much sadness and death, and that was all that mattered.

_The end. _


End file.
